


Under the Weather

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, KakaSaku Week 2016, but i wanted to get it out, i'm not that happy with this, prompt: under the weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: written for the under the weather prompt for kakasaku week. I couldn't come up with a title cause I'm lame OTLAh I suppose this is... fluff?





	

When Sakura's alarm went off at the ungodly hour of four a.m., she did something she didn't normally do: hit snooze. Usually, she could hop out of bed and begin her morning routine, but not today. Maybe it was because she had gotten less than six hours of sleep – the fine, round number that she required to function. Or maybe it was because that time of the month was approaching and it always fatigued her. That had to be it, she decided after forcing herself to get up – after three more cycles of “snoozing.”

Her head felt foggy, but she chalked it up to the fact that she didn't get to shower, because of oversleeping, and Ino's imposed diet strictly said no coffee. Ugh, why did she have to agree to do the damn diet with her in the first place? She wasn't the one that wanted to lose a couple kilos.

She shuffled about her rounds, checking in on her patients and setting up the dailies for her interns. When she was searching the supply closet and sneezed, it was because of the dust she told herself. She napped through her lunch break and decided upon waking that she could sneak a cup of coffee and Ino would never know.

Inthe lounge she brewed a fresh half pot of coffee, the rich aroma flooding her nose. She perked up a little as she poured a cup, stirring in a bit of sugar and milk. The mug was nice and warm in her hands and as she lifted it to her lips the door opened and Shikamaru entered.

“There you are!”

He sounded exasperated, and Sakura inwardly sighed.

“The Hokage requests for you to join him. He say he needs your... counsel.”

She looked down at her coffee, almost positive this was the gods way of telling her that she couldn't cheat after all, and set it down. “Fine,” she grumbled.

As she walked with Shikamaru he kept stealing glances at her. She supposed he thought he was being sly about it, and she didn't hide her sigh this time. “What is it?”

“Are you feeling alright, Sakura?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You look a little... pale... and sickly.”

He visibly cringed when she glared at him, but she quickly deflated and ran fingers through her hair. “I”m just tired.”

Shikamaru didn't reply, even though it was obvious he wanted to say something. “What?” she demanded.

His mouth shifted awkwardly at the same time he shifted his body away from hers for fear of bodily harm .“I just remember when Temari found out that she-”

“Don't even say it.”

Sakura was sure he mumbled something under his breath, most likely about her being troublesome, but she simply didn't care.

After climbing the tower – and waiting nearly 20 minutes for the previous meeting to wrap up – her arrival was announced and she was allowed to enter. Kakashi grinned when she came in; it had only been a couple days since he last saw her, but it felt far longer.

“Come have a seat. Drink some tea with me.”

She smiled even though he r face held annoyance. “You summoned me from the hospital for tea? I though you needed advice.”

“I do.” He looked around and plucked a couple of tins from beneath some paperwork. “I have no idea which tea to try next.”

His name came out as a sigh as she sat opposite of him, and that's when he got a good look at her. “Are you feeling well, Sakura?”

She nodded, propping her elbow up on the desk and then resting her chin in her hand.

“You don't look very okay,” he supplied and swept the hair from her face. His fingers brushed her forehead again and Sakura missed how his brow dipped in concern.

“I'm just tired,” she recited, as she had been to everyone today.

“And you're hot.”

A faint smile tugged at her lips. “Really, Kakashi?”

“Yes, really,” he replied in a grave tone. 

“I'm trying to work and you call me here for tea and to hit on me. I mean, I guess that-”

“No, Sakura, I mean you're burning up.” The palm of his hand rested across her forehead, and then he cupped her cheek. “How long have you had a fever?”

She shrugged. “It's a... new development?”

“You shouldn't be working right now,” he admonished as he stood.

“But people need me.”

“People need you to be well. I need you to be well. Go home and rest.”

“I still have three hours left in my shift. I just can't-”

But Kakashi wasn't hearing it. “I'll tell them it was on Hokage's orders.”

“Kakashi, please...”

He leaned down to her level. “Don't make me force you, because you know I will.”

“I'd like to see you -” She yelped as he scooped her up from the chair and she wrapped her arm around his neck for balance.

Kakashi smirked at her as he held her bridal style in his arms. “Now, what were you saying?”

“Put me down.”

“Only if it's to bed.”

She pouted as she met his serious gaze. She knew that she wasn't feeling that well, and she'd hoped she could pull herself out of it, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She conceded with a nod. “Take me to bed.”

“You chose those words on purpose,” he teased.

Her already fever-flushed cheeks darkened as she gave him, what she hoped was, a coy smile. “Maybe.”

She didn't think he would, but Kakashi carried her all the way home, into her room, and deposited her on the bed before sitting beside her. When she tried to sit up, he protested, and took her zori from her feet for her. “Have you eaten today?”

“Well...” Her stomach whined and she laughed a little. “I might have fallen asleep instead of eating lunch.”

The look he gave her clearly said he couldn't believe she would take such poor care of herself. She laughed nervously and offered a small “sorry?” He shook his head and stood. “I'll find you something to eat. I'll be back soon.”

Sakura closed her eyes as his lips pressed to the top of her head before he left the room. As embarrassing as it was to have Kakashi do this for her, it also felt kind of... nice... to be taken care of. She could hear the fridge open and shut and a pot or pan being pulled from the cabinet, the metal clinking softly.

Kakashi prepared some soup; it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing on her stomach at all. He knew how deeply Sakura cared about her work, about helping other people, but she was just as important. And he had every intention of staying by her side and showing her that, even if doing so was a little over the top. He hoped the message would get through to her. But when he made it back to her room, she was already asleep. He set the tray down at her bedside and then picked up the blanket and pulled it over her. He tucked her in and smoothed the hair down her face. He watched her sleep for a moment before standing, collecting the food and returning to the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and, not wanting to disturb Sakura, he opened it before the guest could knock again. It was Shikamaru on the other side, looking annoyed. “You're here?!”

“Ssh!”

“Did you just shh me, Kakashi-sensei?”

“It's Kakashi-sama, Nara, -sama,” he teased.

The young man took a deep breath. He knew he was in training to be Naruto's aide when the day came, but why exactly was he nominated to be the Hokage's assistant again? Did it really involve this much... conditioning? “Why are you here? You have a meeting … ten minutes ago!”

“Aa... let's reschedule that. And cancel everything else for the rest of the day.”

Shikamaru's mouth popped open and Kakashi tapped his chin, closing it. “Don't look at me like that. I have important things to do.”

“Yes, like leading the village!”

“And taking care of our top medic is part of that, right? We have to make sure she's at the top of her game so she can, you know, take care of everyone else.”

The young Nara resisted the urge to facepalm, or use the Kagemane no jutsu and force his ass back to the tower. “I'll see what I can do... Hokage-sama.”

“Thanks, Shikamaru.”

Kakashi chuckled as he closed the door and then made his way back to Sakura's room. Being Hokage certainly had its perks. She grunted in her sleep and he sat beside her, feeling her head again.

“Thank you.. Kakashi,” she murmured. 

His lips twitched upward and then he decided to lie beside her, crossing his arm over her middle. “You're welcome, Sakura.” Then he kissed her cheek, and if he happened to fall ill, well he knew the perfect medic to take care of him.


End file.
